


A feeling of despair

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing that Sho was sleeping around, Kyoko couldn't stand to play the innocent oblivious girl anymore. It was time to leave him and live her dream and follow her parents' footsteps in the showbiz. But even though she left him, she knew she couldn't break their engagement… because it had been arranged by their parents since they were really young. But that doesn't mean they couldn't have other relationships… and Kyoko plans to make Sho so jealous that he'll only think about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a year, but I was unable to write it because of my schedule. I love skip beat, which is unusual for me, because I find shoujo quite boring… but skip beat invaded my mind and I was unable to stop thinking about it and I made a fic completely in my head, so I decided to write it… I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat

**First person P.O.V**

My name is Kyoko Mogami. I am sixteen years old and I live in an apartment with the new up and coming singer, Sho Fuwa. Well, to tell the truth, I used to live there. As from today, I left his stupid ass and went to fulfill my dream.

You see, Sho and I have been engaged since we were little kids and my mother abandoned me, but not before she engaged me to Sho. Well, I say my mother, but in truth, that woman never was my mother. She was a woman so jealous of my mother and her talent that she kidnapped me when I was six months old. Unfortunately, despite her not being my mother, the engagement still was legal as she was my guardian during that time.

But to tell the truth, even if it wasn't legal, I wouldn't have said anything, because no matter how much I hate Sho's playboy tendencies, I am also completely and utterly in love with him, no matter how much his behavior has hurt me.

You must wonder how I know that Saena wasn't my real mother, right? When I was seven, I met a boy who looked so much like me before Saena died my blonde hair black. We stood staring at each other for a long while and then the boy grabbed my arm and dragged me to his parents all while speaking English.

It turns out, I looked so much like his mother when she was younger that he was sure I must be his long lost little sister. His parents seemed to agree and with my concession, we took a blood test. It turned out that I was really their lost daughter and that my name really was Kyoko. My parents' names were Kuu and Juliena Hizuri and the boy who dragged me to them was my older brother, Kuon.

My family wanted to take me back with them, but I refused. I know I hurt them, but then as I explained that I was engaged to Fuwa Sho and I wanted to stay and support him through his dream to become a professional singer, they accepted my decision and left, but not before giving me a cellphone so that I could talk to them while they were in America.

I grew up and soon I left with Sho to Tokyo so that he could achieve his dreams. I tried to be supportive of him, I even badmouthed Ren Tsuruga who was my brother with a stage name for him, but he never appreciated my support and continued to ignore my existence. That's why, after a talk with my big brother, I died my hair back to blond and, leaving only a message to Sho, I left and followed my brother to my new apartment. It was time to leave Kyoko Mogami behind and become Kyoko Hizuri, daughter to Juliena and Kuu Hizuri, famous actress and actor and sister to Kuon Hizuri or else Ren Tsuruga, another famous actor. Of course, to the world I would continue being Kyoko Mogami, at least until I earned the showbiz world's respect.

Today, I am going through audition to enter the same company as my brother, and currently it is my interview. "So Mogami – san, why do you want to enter the LME Company?" President Takarada asked me and I gave a small smile, knowing that if I hadn't met my real family when I was seven, I would have said revenge.

"Ever since I was seven years old, I had a love of acting. However, I wanted to support my fiancé during his attempts to achieve his dreams, so I put my dream aside. But I found recently that he has been cheating on me, so I left him until he truly finds out what is important. I also thought I could take this chance to make my dreams of becoming an actress true."

President Takarada blinked at my answer and asked me hesitantly. "You are only sixteen right? Yet you have a fiancé?" I laughed softly and it seemed the sound captivated the other two male judges. "I have been engaged to him since I was six, sir. But I don't mind since I love him with all my heart."

"So you're not bitter about his cheating ways?" The male at the president's right asked surprised. I shook my head negatively. "No. we are both young and I always knew he didn't see me that way. But that doesn't mean I can't take my revenge by making him jealous. Of course, I know we will marry in the end, after all, we can't break the engagement off."

President Takarada asked a little harshly. "Do you plan to make another man a victim to you while you know that he won't be able to have you?" I shook my head negatively again. "The person that will help me make him jealous is my older brother, but since my fiancé never knew I had a brother, it will work perfectly."

The president relaxed a bit and then asked me: "Brother?" "Yes, my brother is in showbiz but I would like to keep his identity secret." The president nodded and I tensed a bit as I knew that this would be when he would ask me to act something.

"Well, as you seem such a kind girl, I would like you to act like a scorned woman who discovered her boyfriend was cheating on her. I realize that this might be hitting too close to home but…" I shook my head and smiled. "Don't worry president Takarada, my fiancé's ways don't bother me anymore."

With that I stood up, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, shoving away my personality and allowing the scorned woman to come to the surface. Glaring at absolutely nothing, I started speaking in a low, dark tone. "How dare you? I gave you everything, I quit high school for you, I didn't chase my dream for you, I became your crutch for everything and this is how you repay me?" I act like I am grabbing a glass of water and throwing it all over him. "You will pay. I will take my revenge on you no matter what and then you'll be begging me to take you back like the dog you are but you are never getting me back, you hear me? Never." With that I turn on my heel and bang the 'door' before I turn to the judges and bow.

"This is the end, sirs." The president and the other two judges stared at me like I was an alien. "You're hired!" president Takarada shouted excitedly and started dancing like crazy. I smile really brightly at that. "Thank you!" With that I bowed and after getting the meeting time for tomorrow, I walk out in order to call my brother and tell him the good news.

I take out my cellphone and dial his number. "Yes?" I hear his dark and powerful voice saying. "Ah, onii – sama? I passed! I am from now on your junior!" I hear him laugh in happiness and I swell up with pride. "Is that so? I am so glad for you! Well, as an up – and – coming actress I can't have you walk around in those rags you bought to hide your real family while you stayed with that man. I am taking you in the afternoon to upgrade your wardrobe. Don't forget to call mom and dad!" I blush at that and murmur an answer. "What did you say?" I take a big breath and calmly tell him again. "I said I planned on telling them over Skype."

My brother laughs at that and I blush again. "Mou, onii – sama, stop teasing me! Anyway, I will be waiting for you in my apartment. I got to go now, take care and don't forget to eat!" With that, I hang up and start my way to home, planning on removing the wig I wore in order to hide my hair, not having the courage to dye my hair again after I cut out all the dyed hair. What I didn't know however, was that Sho had returned to his home and found that I had left…

**End of Kyoko's P.O.V**

**Start of Sho's P.O.V**

I opened the door to the apartment I shared with my fiancé, feeling guilty at the fact that I had cheated on her again, despite everything that she had done for me. "I am home!" I called out to her, but only darkness and silence greeted me. Worried beyond anything now, I open the lights and notice an envelope on the counter. Seeing that my name was on it, I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Sho,_

_I am feeling a bit guilty as I am writing this letter, knowing that I should have told you this to your face, but I didn't have the courage to wait for God knows how many more days all alone in this empty apartment, waiting for you._

_I know you think that I am oblivious to your cheating ways, but I always knew. I thought that if I waited patiently for you, that you would stop this and come back to me, but I can't stand it anymore. So I decided to leave to achieve my dream, and maybe also find someone who will appreciate me for me._

_Don't worry, I know just as well as you do that we will have to get married before our twentieth year, but that doesn't mean I can't play around a little, just like you did. Of course, I don't expect you to feel guilty at all for what you have done. Actually I am completely certain that you will continue your ways of charming and dating every beautiful girl there is out there in the showbiz world._

_Well, I guess I will meet you there, as I am planning to become an actress, just like I have always dreamed, not that you know about that of course. Ever since you were six, you only think of yourself, and that's fine, because until we get married, I will only think of myself as well._

_I hope you have fun with your freedom! I know I certainly will._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Your fiancé._

_P.S. The apartment is paid for until September 30_ _th_ _. After that, it's your responsibility._

I slide down the floor and without noticing, tears start running down my face. I never expected Kyoko to leave, I always thought she's be here with me. But I didn't even know her dream of becoming an actress! I am such a horrible fiancé. And not only that, but she knew I was cheating on her and she plans on finding someone else, at least until we get married!

My tears continued running down my face and suddenly I realized why I was so sad. I was in love with Kyoko Mogami and I had just lost her. 'No.' I thought to myself. 'I haven't lost her yet. I have to win her back, at any cost. I love her after all.'

And with that, I stood up and called Shouko, my manager. "Shouko? Call all of my 'girlfriends'" here I gave a little sneer. The only one who deserved that title was Kyoko and I had betrayed her. "and tell them that we are over. There is only one girl for me and I don't plan on betraying her anymore."

With that, I hang up and started planning my next move. 'I know Kyoko loves my songs.' I thought to myself. 'And her favorite was the one I wrote for her when I was seven. The only song I wrote for her. Perhaps it's time to write another song for her. One that will be hiding a meaning only she would get.'

And with that last thought, I took out a notebook and a pen and started writing that special song, one that I would release almost immediately after 'Prisoner.' And that's when another thought hit me. I would have Shouko watch out for her debut and then I would ask her to request her for the video clip. Along with Minori unfortunately, a girl in love with me, but who I never touched. And this time, I needed to make clear that I wasn't interested in her. The only one I love is Kyoko and that's how it will always be.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

** OMAKE:  ** **Ren's reaction**

I gaze at the stars and try to hold back my anger. Sho Fuwa didn't deserve my sister's love, not after everything he had done to her. I have to crush him and make him despair of ever getting Kyoko back, I have to make him bleed for one last chance with her. She is my precious sister and I never did forgive him for stealing her away from me all those years ago when she refused to come with us in order to stay and support this idiot. Suddenly, I got an idea. I will make the president tell me all her jobs and call her every time until he hears her talking to me in a familiar tone. Yes, this was perfect.

**THE END**


	2. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omake is a request from JeremyVD a guest reviewer on FF.
> 
> Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat

**First person P.O.V (Kyoko)**

"Ruriko is a bitch" I hear my brother say as he looks at how she treated her helper from LMA's special section, Love Me. I giggle a bit and then look at Kuon a little mad with him. "Ren, don't make me laugh in the middle of a shoot, I am your helper today, you have to stop doing this." I tell him and put my blonde locks behind my right ear as I look at him sternly.

As I told him that, I heard the director get mad at Ruriko again and I sighed. "This girl is such an awful actress." I murmur to my brother and he smirks at me as if he has got an idea. I groan inside my head, my brother is so immature. For example, yesterday, when he took me to shop (in disguises of course), he would have bought the whole store if I had let him.

I shake my head, focusing on my brother's actions, feeling that he's about to do something I would find exasperating. "Since miss Ruriko is so against acting like a proper actress" I hear my brother say "then why don't we let Kyoko – san try? From what I understand, the president believes she has a lot of talent." I see my brother smirk and I know what he's planning. He's so devious sometimes.

The director looks at me up and down, actually considering what stupid Kuon said. "Well, -Kyoko – san was it? - What do you think about this? Want to give it a try?" I glare at him from the corner of my eye before putting a smile in my face. "It will be an honor, director." "Then it's settled. We'll see how well you can do this scene and then if you are better than Ruriko, we'll hire you. Go to the changing room and get dressed."

I nod and go to prepare for my first 'audition' ever, but not without seeing Ruriko's surprised expression at the director actually deciding to try to replace her. The make-up artists exclaim as soon as they touch my skin, commending on how beautiful it is and making me blush.

After a thirty minutes of them applying make-up on me and helping me into a yukata, I was ready. I went into okamisan mode. I stepped into the room the others were and bowed properly. When I raised myself from the bow, I kept my back straight, unlike what Ruriko did.

Then I had to serve tea to my brother. This was quite easy, and I completed it with no problem at all. "That was perfect Kyoko – san! You are hired!" I smiled at the director and bowed once more. I felt pity towards Ruriko who was so shocked that she was just fired, but someone had to show her that showbiz is a competition, not a playground.

"Thank you director, I will do my best." Ren subtly gave me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes at him again. He really is so immature. Kuon's phone rung just then and after talking to the person on the other side for a bit, he hang up. Then, he started heading to the girl from the Love Me section and I knew right then that it was the president.

"You are Kanae – san, right? The director asked me to tell you that you are fired from Ruriko's personal assistant and hired as Kyoko's." Kanae – san nodded and I approached the girl. "Kanae – san, as my assistant I have one thing to ask from you." Kanae stiffened, expecting some ridiculous request and I am sure I shocked her with what I said next. "I have absolutely no sense of time, neither does Ren – san. I ask you that you remind us to eat and drink something between shoots, least we faint."

Kanae – san nodded still stunned and I smiled at her. She really was beautiful and I hate the thought of this girl being in the Love Me section. Ruriko left in a huff, seeing that no one paid any attention to her and I felt a bit glad I didn't have to endure her whining self.

The rest of the shooting went quickly, only having to redo three scenes where my brother and I had to act out a love scene. It was so awkward we couldn't stop laughing the entire time. Kanae was wonderful at her job as well, and I was glad to have her. She reminded both Kuon and I to eat and forced water down our throat every thirty minutes, not allowing us to get dehydrated.

At the changing room I let a grimace take over my face and Kanae, who was also with me to help me change, was surprised to see me with such an expression. "Ugh, I hate make – up. It hides the uniqueness everyone has. It feels gross too." I mutter and she laughs a bit. "Let me help you take it off Kyoko – sama."

I look at her in horror. "Do not, I repeat do not, call me with an honorific! I am only sixteen, for God's sake!" Kanae giggles and nods at me. She then adopts a shocked expression at acting so out of character, and in front of a stranger too. "It's not bad to laugh you know." I whispered to her and she looked down at her feet. "It's just that after all the betrayals I have endured, hiding behind a wall of anger and bitterness is the only way to survive."

I put my hand under her chin and lift her head to look into her eyes. "I was betrayed too." I confess to her. "My fiancé has been cheating on me for a long time, but I still love him. He was there when I was younger and the woman I thought was my mother abandoned me. I left him a few day ago and I believe it would be easier to just be bitter, but I refuse to lose my emotions for him, no matter how I feel about him."

Kanae looked at me and asked in a small voice, as if afraid. "Did you leave him for good?" She asked and I shake my head. "No I love him too much for that, however I am going to make him sweat to win me back." Kanae then whispered. "My best friend pushed me down the stairs on audition day so that she could have a chance. She was the only one I had and this hurt so much." I took Kanae in my arms and let her cry.

Then the door to the changing room opened and I saw my brother. "Ren – san, this isn't the best moment." I tell him and Ren closes the door and approaches us. I want to groan at my brother's idiotic actions but then he surprises me by actually taking Kanae from my arms and startling her out of her crying fit.

"I don't know what happened to make you cry, but you shouldn't mar your beautiful face with tear tracks. A smile suits a girl better at any time." I bit back a smile as my brother calmly wipes the girl's tears and then stands up and turns to me. "Kyoko – san, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow is the airing date of this movie and also that I will take you and Kanae – san home." I nod at him and then he leaves the room.

"Do you really believe I can change?" She whispers and I smile. "Of course. Now let's get ready, Ren – san is waiting for us." Nodding, she stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and helped me change. Before we left the room, I stole her Love Me notebook, took out a stamp and gave her 100 points. Giving the book back to her she left the room, knowing that Kanae would follow her. "Oh, you're staying with me tonight, I don't want to let my first friend stay alone after a breakdown."

And with that I hid a giggle as I saw her follow me dazed beyond belief. We entered my brother's car and the trip to my apartment was silent. No one noticed the smirk I sent my brother as he stole a glance at Kanae. Blushing, he turned the other way and I knew right then and there. My brother was interested in this girl.

**First P.O.V (Sho)**

I looked out of the window of Shouko's car and tried not to sigh. Only second day without Kyoko and I am already feeling lonely. I had never noticed how much I cared for her until she was no longer in my grasp. I wish I could turn back time and stop my foolish self from making the same mistakes again.

"Sho, we're here." I nod to my manager and get out of the car. Just as I was about to go to my apartment, Shouko asked me a question. "Are you sure you don't want to come and stay with me Sho? The girl you were living with before is gone right? You have no one to care for you now."

I glare at her for her words and she flinched back. "That girl as you called her is my fiancé and she has a name, which you damn well know. And I am not going to live with another woman ever again, the only one I will allow entrance to this apartment is her. I turned a page Shouko. I know I messed up and I am going to fix it, no matter what it takes. I'll even jump in front of a car for her. She's more important to me that anything else in the world and I wish I knew that before she left!" I hissed the last sentence and then turned on my heels to go to my apartment. An apartment that feels so empty without her in it to brighten it up.

I open the door and get in, throwing my things everywhere. I don't have the energy to put them in their places, I am just so exhausted without her to give me energy. I climb on my bed and grab a t – shirt she forgot here before she left. I curl up with it and my whole body shakes with sobs as I take in her scent that is still lingering on the shirt.

"Kyoko, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I miss you so much." I whisper before I let sleep take me. And I dreamed of the times she was still with me and I wasn't a jerk and we were  _happy_. I dreamed of the days she chose to stay by my side no matter what. And I wished with all my heart to take back every stupid action I ever did. Because she deserves better and I know that, but I am too selfish to let her go…

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Omake: President's frustration**

**President's P.O.V**

I almost screamed in frustration as I tried to discover who Kyoko's brother was. Today she came to the company with blonde hair and I was sure she reminded me of someone but I was unable to think who it was she reminded me of!

I groaned as I crossed another male actor from the list and then I got a message from my spy. It seems that Ren nominated Kyoko for the role Ruriko was in when it turned out she was unable to complete her job. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. Ren never went out of his way for anyone but his family. Family…

I widen my eyes in realization. Kyoko's brother was Ren! Oh my God, Kyoko is my old friend's missing daughter! No wonder she reminded me of someone!

I hit my palm on my head and murmur. "A great friend you are, Lory Takarada, not recognizing one of your best friends' children when they look so much like them. You are such an idiot." I turn to my paperwork and decide to not dwell on it anymore. It wouldn't do me any good if I kill more brain cells because I was an idiot.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, President Takarada is such an idiot sometimes, don't you agree?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else loves the idea of Ren as an overprotective jealous brother with a sister complex? I do. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and omake! Please leave ideas on what Omake you want to see after each chapter!


End file.
